The Dream Designers
The Dream Designers is a fanfiction created by FallenVengeance and is a fanfiction of Saekano: How to Raise a Boring Girlfriend. This is also the first of the three Saekano fanfictions that FallenVengeance is creating. This book was posted every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at 0600 (PST), 2100 (SGT), and 2200 (Japan) in Wattpad, Fanfiction.net, Movellas, Tapas, and Archive of Our Own. The series had 20 chapters, and it ran from 4 July to 17 August 2018. It has so far ranked in arianagrande, featured, manga and lightnovel. As of 17 October 2019, it has reached a thousand reads and 188 votes. Its sequel, Aftermath, debuted on 20 March 2019. Plot 10 years after the events of Saekano, Tomoya Aki , Megumi Kato and Michiru Hyodo are reunited with Utaha Kasumigaoka and Eriri Spencer Sawamura, the two which have quit the team Blessing Software 10 years ago. Not just that, even a coder is added to the team. Follow the adventures of the six teammates as they plan to discover and create new type of games, as well as the emotional problems among the team as well as in their lives. Characters Main Characters Tomoya Aki * Main Protagonist * Megumi's boyfriend * Blessing Software's director and executive producer * Appeared in Episodes 1-7, 9-20 Megumi Kato * Main Protagonist * Tomoya's girlfriend * Blessing Software's assistant director and main heroine * Appears in Episodes 1-20 Eriri Spencer Sawamura * Supporting Protagonist * Blessing Software's illustrator * Masaru's ex-girlfriend * Appears in Episodes 1-20 Utaha Kasumigaoka * Supporting Protagonist * Blessing Software's scenario writer * Masaru's girlfriend * Appears in Episode 1-20 FallenVengeance as Masaru Kobayashi * Main Protagonist/ Side Antagonist * Blessing Software's coder and assistant scneario writer * Cherry Sarikumi's and Eriri's ex-boyfriend * Jack Yang's adopted son * Appears in Episodes 1-20 Gray Fullbuster as Leo Shinjusu * Main Antagonist * Jack Yang's biological son and former gang member * Cherry Sarikumi's best and only friend * Appears in Episodes 1-3, 7, 10, 14, 16-20 Joji as George Fuistuer * Supporting Protagonist * Doctor * Masaru's best friend; Jack Yang's biological son * Appears in Episodes 4, 7-10, 12-20 Supporting Characters Zhu Houren as Jack Yang * Supporting Protagonist * George's and Leo's biological father; Masaru's adopted father * Faked illness to take Leo down * Appears in Episodes 3, 7-11, 13-14, 17-20 Nene Odagiri as Cherry Sarikumi * Supporting Antagonist * Masaru's ex-girlfriend; Utaha Kasumigaoka's enemy * Leo's best friend * Commited suicide due to depression from Masaru not loving her despite her efforts to get him back * Appears in Episodes 1-10 Michiru Hyodo * Blessing Software's musician * Got into an accident and into a coma after getting into a car accident while trying to run away from Leo * Appears in Episodes 1-4, 6, 8, 10-12, 14 Ariana Grande as Ariana Jones * Side Antagonist; special cameo * Liked Tomoya Aki and worked with Leo to take Megumi Kato down * Arrested in Episode 16 * Appears in Episodes 12-16 [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ian_Fang Ian Fang]' as Kane Harune' * Side Antagonist * Masaru's enemy * Pen name: Karuto Hishi * Arrested in Episode 16 * Appears in Episodes 2, 4, 8, 10-12, 16 Jin Yinji as Madeline Fuister-Chen-Yang * George's mother * Jack Yang's former mistress; had sex with him, resulting in her to have George * Married to Matt Fuistuer * Changed George's name from George Yang to George Fuistuer * Appears in Episodes 9, 13-14, 17-18 [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kim_Da-mi Kim Da-mi]' as Charmaine Daisu' * Blessing Software's accountant * Arrested in Episode 18 * Appears in Episodes 12, 17-18 2 Chainz as Dreyar * Rapist; kidnapped Megumi Kato * Appears in Episode 1 Soundtrack # Kimiiro Signal - Luna Haruna # Done For Me - Charlie Puth feat. Kehlani # M♭ - Megumi Kato # Love Lies - Khalid & Normani # Touch - Little Mix feat. Kid Ink # Ice Tray - Quality Control Music feat. Lil Yachty & Quavo # Without You - Avicii feat. Sandro Cavazza # Spoil My Night - Post Malone feat. Swae Lee # Delicate - Taylor Swift # Dear You - Utaha Kasumigaoka # Young Hearts (Bunt Remix) - BUNT feat. Beginners # Stay - Post Malone # GLISTENING♭ - Megumi Kato # No Tears Left To Cry - Ariana Grande # the remedy to a broken heart (why am i so in love) - XXXTENTACION # Wake Me Up - Avicii feat. Aloe Blacc # lovely - Billie Elish & Khalid # ETERNAL♭ - Megumi Kato # Famous - Mason Ramsey # LOVE iLLUSiON (Megumi Solo Ver.) - Megumi Kato # LOVE iLLUSiON (Eriri Solo Ver.) - Eriri Spencer Sawamura # LOVE iLLUSiON (Utaha Solo Ver.) - Utaha Kasumigaoka # LOVE iLLUSiON - Eriri Spencer Sawamura, Megumi Kato & Utaha Kasumigaoka # Kimiiro Signal (OP Ver.) - Luna Haruna Taken from Wattpad Websites * Wattpad * FanFiction * Archive Of Our Own * Tapas * Movellas * Soundtrack